Laetus
'''Laetus' (ラエトゥス), is the Prefect of the Praetorian Guard and the final boss of Colosseum: Road to Freedom. Laetus's schemes change Romes course forever, and end up involving Marcia, Narcissus, and the Protagonist in a plot to assassinate the emperor of Rome. Description When Laetus is originally shown, he is covered head to toe in a brown hooded robe, underneath his Praetorian chainmail can barely be seen. His hair is black and well trimmed in the Roman style and he sports a soul patch goatee. His complexion is of a swarthy tone. His skin is darker than the rest of the known Roman characters, this because the historical Laetus was known to have been from North Africa. When dressed for Gladiatorial combat, Laetus is dressed in the regalia of a noble Roman soldier. He is covered in reddish brown leather which itself is covered by a exquisite golden cuirass in the Roman style. He also wears matching golden Manica and Ocrea, with similar designs to his breastplate. His helmet is quite unusual, it is of a slightly darker bronze tone, and the plume on top is of a black and white color, reminiscent of a Zebra, hinting at his African origins. Laetus enters combat with his only weapon being his unique Gladius, and fights with the Single Sword Style. When Laetus is first seen, he appears to be nothing more then a bodyguard for the mysterious Marcia, and says nothing. It is Marcia whom the protagonist interacts with throughout most of the game rather then Laetus. Laetus is seen briefly after Commodus is killed leading Narcissus to Commodus's training ground to be framed for the murder of the Emperor. Immediately after this Laetus himself appears at Ludus Magerius to request that the Protagonist do the honor of executing Narcissus, since the Protagonist was an equal to Commodus on the field of battle. Prior to fighting Narcissus a final time, Laetus confronts the Protagonist, suggesting that Narcissus and the Protagonist's positions could easily have been reversed had the Protagonist been as popular a gladiator as he was, and that when new popular gladiators appear, the only thing left for the Protagonist will be death. On day 50, Laetus will appear at the Ludus Magerius to inform the player that there is a celebration, and that the Protagonist has been personally requested to fight by Septimius Severus, the new Emperor of Rome. The celebration match will be the Protagonist against Laetus himself, who manage to set everything up for this event to happen so he can tie up the loose ends of his scheme by killing the Protagonist. Before the match starts, the Protagonist can make a wager with Laetus, if the Protagonist can defeat him, Laetus will ensure a future in the new regime for the Protagonist. After a hard fought match, Laetus reluctantly submits and Severus requests the Protagonist be given the best treatment. Strategy Laetus is very powerful. If the player has not properly trained their gladiator this fight can be exceedingly difficult. The player should make sure they are fully knowledgeable on how to parry attacks. The player should attack Laetus's arm with normal attacks since he has no shield, or use thrusting skills such as Splitter or Evade Thrust to attack his body. Hilt Thrust can be essential, as it also attacks the body and can potentially stun Laetus. If Laetus disarms the players shield, he will steal it so be very careful, watch out for him slowly pulling his sword back. Laetus can also use Hilt Thrust, and it can be devastating if it full connects. In the original Colosseum: Road to Freedom Laetus possesses the following skills: Doppler Sence, Disarm Slash, Splitter, & Hilt Thrust. His rank is Prefect and his Class is Free Man. He has a level of 30 in the Single Sword style. His stats are as follows: Strength: 170 Dexterity: 148 Agility: 52 Vitality: 255 Stamina: 180 Capacity: 242 Trivia * Laetus is based on the real life Prefect of the Praetorian guard, Quintus Aemilius Laetus, who involved with the conspiracy against Commodus. However, Laetus did not live to see the ascension of Emperor Septimus Severus, as he was executed by Didius Julianus. *Laetus in the original Japanese version of Colosseum: Road to Freedom, wore no armor or shield at all, and only wielded one unique sword. In the US version and Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix, he is fully armored but without a shield. * In Gladiator: Road to Freedom Remix for Japan, he can be selected for the main storyline by choosing the class of Nobleman at the beginning of the game. He is unlocked by defeating him in storymode. * While Laetus does not appear in the follow up game and prequel Gladiator Begins, his equipment does appear, and his Manica and Ocrea,which of been renamed to Imperial Manica/Ocrea, can be found on random gladiators as well as purchased. His unique helmet, renamed "Praetorian Galea" can only be purchased from the Aquillia Armorer, which can only be accessed by taking Aquillia as your main patron. Wearing the Imperial gear along with the Praetorian helmet and using the Rockbreaker technique will earn the player the nickname "The Imperial Captain" * Laetus's face appears as an option during player creation for Gladiator Begins as Head Type #14, albeit without the soul patch beard. See Also *Bernardos Gallery Laetus Hooded.png|Laetus in his hooded outfit. Laetus threatening the player.PNG|Laetus threatens the Protagonist. Laetus in full armor.png|Laetus's battle armor. Splitter.PNG|Laetus using Splitter. Disarm Slash.PNG|Laetus using Disarm Slash. Praetorian Galea.png|Laetus's Praetorian Galea in Gladiator Begins. Category:Historical Character Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Romans Category:Road to Freedom Characters